BBC Four
BBC Four is a British television channel operated by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) and available to digital television viewers on Freeview, IPTV, satellite, and cable. BBC Four launched on 2 March 2002,[1] with a schedule running from 19:00 to 04:00. The channel shows "a wide variety of programmes including drama, documentaries, music, international film, original programmes, comedy and current affairs ... an alternative to programmes on the mainstream TV channels."[2] It is required by its licence to broadcast at least 100 hours of new arts and music programmes, 110 hours of new factual programmes and to premiere 20 international films each year.[3][4] History BBC Four launched on 2 March 2002 at 19.00 GMT, having been delayed from the original planned 2001 launch. The channel replaced BBC Knowledge, an educational and cultural channel which had undergone many changes throughout its lifetime; in its final format it carried a schedule of documentaries and art programming, essentially a test of the new BBC Four schedule. BBC Four would rebrand this channel, and bring it into line with the well recognised BBC One and Two brands at the same time. Planning for the new channel, along with the new BBC Three, had been in progress since October 2000; however, the incumbent government delayed approving the new BBC digital plans. The BBC Four plans were approved earlier, and as a result launched before BBC Three. BBC Four was different from the old BBC Knowledge: the channel would be more heavily promoted with more new andORIGINAL PROGRAMMING and the channel would not be broadcast 24 hours a day. This was because on the Freeview digital terrestrial platform, BBC Four is broadcast in a statistically multiplexedstream in Multiplex B that timeshares with the CBeebies channel (which is on air from 6.00 until 19.00). As a result, BBC Four broadcasts from 19.00 to around 4.00 each night, with an hour's down-time and promotions for CBeebies before the start of that channel's schedule. On 12 May 2011, BBC Four was added to the Sky EPG in Ireland on channel 230.[5] Organisation BBC Four forms part of the BBC Vision group, and as a result, the channel controller is answerable to the head of this executive department: Emma Swain, as of 2012. The channelDIRECTION is determined by the channel's remit, set by royal charter and the corporation's governing body (the BBC Trust), and by the channel controller. In October 2013, following the departure of Richard Klein from the controllership, the management of the channel changed, with the role of Controller of BBC Four scrapped: from this point the Controller of BBC Two would have ultimate oversight of BBC Four as part of their role, absorbing some of the former duties of the Controller of BBC Four, but a new 'Channel Editor' post, reporting up to this controller, would be created to take day-to-day charge of Four. The controllers of BBC Four to date have been: *2002–2004: Roly Keating *2004–2008: Janice Hadlow[6] *2008–2013: Richard Klein[7] *2013-2014: Janice Hadlow (as Controller of BBC Two and BBC Four) "on an interim basis"[8] - Hadlow had been Controller of BBC Two since departing BBC Four in 2008 *Early 2014 : Adam Barker (interim Controller of BBC Two and BBC Four following Janice Hadlow's departure to a new post)[9] *2014–present: Kim Shillinglaw (as Controller of BBC Two and BBC Four)[10] Channel Editors of BBC Four have been: *2013–present: Cassian Harrison[11] BBC Four has an annual budget of £54.3 million.[3] BBC Four HD BBC Four HD logo. On 16 July 2013, the BBC announced that a high-definition (HD) simulcast of BBC Four would be launched by early 2014.[12] The channel launched on 10 December 2013, though will roll-out nationwide up to June 2014 (as will BBC News HD and CBeebies HD).[13] The channel broadcasts on the BBC's new HD multiplex on Freeview andSHARES its stream with CBeebies HD as they both air at different times. Prior to launch, the majority of BBC Four's HD output was broadcast on the BBC HD channel before its closure on 26 March 2013. Programming BBC Four’s primary role is to reflect a range of UK and international arts, music and culture. It should provide an ambitious range ofINNOVATIVE, high quality programming that is intellectually and culturally enriching, taking an expert and in-depth approach to a wide range of subjects. — BBC Four Remit BBC FourSHARE of viewing 2002-2013 BARB figures The first evening's BBC Four programmes were simulcast on BBC Two.[1] BBC Four is notable for first showing Larry David's Seinfeld follow-up, Curb Your Enthusiasm,[14] Armando Iannucci's cutting political satire, The Thick of It, The Chaser's War on Everything, Flight of the Conchords, Mad Men and Danish thriller,The Killing. The channel broadcasts a mixture of art and science documentaries, vintage drama (including many rareblack-and-white programmes), and non-English language productions such as films from the Artificial Eyecatalogue, the French thriller Spiral and the Swedish detective series Wallander.[15] BBC Four further supports foreign language films with its annual World Cinema Award which has been running since 2004. On weekdays at 19.00 and weekends at 21:00, the channel shows a 30-minute global news programme called World News Today, simulcast with and produced by BBC World News. It screens a number of documentaries such as The Century of the Self and The Trials of Henry Kissinger. The channel is also home to many political travel shows such as Holidays in the Axis of Evil which features investigative journalism. Drama has given the channel some of its most popular programmes, with The Alan Clark Diaries (2003) and''Kenneth Williams: Fantabulosa!'' (2006) being among the highest rated, with over 800,000 viewers. 18 March 2008, broadcast of The Curse of Steptoe brought the channel its highest audience figures, estimated as 1.41 million viewers, a 7%SHARE of multichannel audiences between 21.00 and 22.05, based on overnight returns.[16] The official audience figures for the broadcast, including time-shifting, were later published as 1,625,000.[17] Another notable production was a live re-make of the 1953 science-fiction serial The Quatermass Experiment, adapted from the original scripts into a single, two-hour version (though on the night it in fact underran considerably, lasting less than 1 hour 40 minutes), broadcast on the evening of Saturday 2 April 2005.DISCOUNTING BBC Four's previous live relays of theatrical Shakespeare productions, this was the first live made-for-television drama to be broadcast by the BBC for twenty years. Another notable programme broadcast on BBC Four is Charlie Brooker's Screenwipe which contains reviews of current shows, as well as stories and commentary on how television is produced. The show is presented by broadcaster Charlie Brooker. The channel is also curator and leader of the BBC Archive project whose aim is that the BBC's television archive is re-broadcast as much as appropriate so that the Archive can be enjoyed again and not isolated.[18] Some output from BBC Four (documentaries rather than foreign films) was for a time repeated on BBC Two in a 'BBC Four on Two' branded area, although this was often in a late night broadcastSLOT after Newsnight and has since been discontinued. According to BARB the comedy panel game QI has the highest ratings of any show on BBC Four.[19] At the Edinburgh International Television Festival, BBC Four won the Non-Terrestrial Channel of the Year award in 2004, 2006 and 2012. In 2012 Dirk Gently became the first continuing drama series produced for the channel.[20] Programmes Original programming *''Survivors: Nature's Indestructible Creatures'' *''Dinosaurs, Myths and Monsters'' *''BBC Four Sessions'' *''Singer-Songwriters at the BBC'' *''If Walls Could Talk'' *''Britain's Best Drives'' *''Only Connect'' *''Birds Britania'' *''Britain by Bike'' *''Churches: How To Read Them'' *''Shock and Awe: The Life of Electricity'' *''Elegance and Decadence: The Age of the Regency'' *''The Story of the National Grid'' *''Walter's War'' *''To Kill a Mockingbird at 50'' *''HG Wells: War with the World'' *''Twenty Twelve'' *''World News Today with Philippa Thomas'' (simulcast on BBC Four and BBC World News at 1900 Monday-Friday (2100-2200 Friday-Sunday) (also known as''World News Today with Kasia Madera, ''World News Today with Karin Giannone)) *''The Secret Life of Ice'' *''Hattie'' *''The Curse of Steptoe'' *''How to Build a Dinosaur'' *''Frankenstein: Birth of a Monster'' *''Free Will and Testament: The Robert Wyatt Story'' *''The Great War'' *''Sandhurst'' *''Jerusalam: The Making of a Holy City'' *''The Story of Musicals'' *''The Art of Cornwall'' *''Children's TV Trials'' *''Charlie Brooker's Screenwipe'' *''Goodbye BBC Television Centre'' *''Can Eating Insects Save the World'' *''The Ballad of Mott the Hoople'' *''Sings the...'' *''Racing at the BBC'' *''Dirk Gently'' *''Doctor Who'' (moved onto Horror Channel) *''The First World War (TV series)'' Imports *''Wallander'' *''Spiral'' *''Borgen'' *''The Killing'' *''Inspector Montalbano'' *''The Bridge'' *''Minuscule'' *''Trapped'' *''Arne Dahl'' *''Salamander'' *''TheMONEY'' *''Inspector De Luca'' *''Hostages (Israeli TV series)'' Domestic repeats *''Life'' *''Planet Earth'' *''The Blue Planet'' *''Africa'' *''The Frozen Planet'' *''Yes Minister'' *''Yes Prime Minister'' *''All Creatures Great and Small'' *''Juliet Bravo'' *''Last of the Summer Wine'' *''Sykes'' *''Butterflies'' *''Top of the Pops'' *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' *''The Likely Lads'' *''The Young Ones'' *''Batman'' *''Fawlty Towers'' *''The Bear Family and Me'' *''The Life of Mammals'' *''The Onedin Line'' *''Tales of Beatrix Potter'' *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' *''Walking with Beasts'' *''Casualty 1906'' *''Casualty 1907'' *''Cranford'' *''Outnumbered'' *''Great British Railway Journeys'' *''Climbing Great Buildings'' *''The Sky at Night'' *''Pride and Prejudice'' *''Blue Peter'' (Classics only) *''The Good Life'' *''Porridge'' *''Waking the Dead'' *''Whatever Happened to the Likely Lads?'' *''I, Claudius'' *''Ever Decreasing Circles'' *''The Life and Loves of a She-Devil'' *''Supernatural'' Films *''South Pacific'' *''When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth'' *''To Kill a Mockingbird'' *''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' *''The Thirty-Nine Steps'' *''The Lady Vanishes'' *''Carry on Loving'' *''King Kong'' *''Cloud 9'' *''The Brides of Dracula'' *''Amadeus'' *''The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas'' *''Dracula'' *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' *''The Swarm'' *''The Man Who Knew Too Much'' Music Concerts *''Queen 1975 Live'' *''Madness Live'' (Part of Goodbye Television Centre) *''Coldplay Live'' *''David Gilmour Live in Gdansk'' (Part of David Gilmour Night) Children Classics (shown in 2007) *''The Avengers'' *''The Clangers'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''Classic Doctor Who'' Presentation The channel's initial series of idents were generated dynamically reflecting the frequencies of the continuity announcers' voice or of backing music and were designed by Lambie-Nairn. As a result, no two idents were ever the same. The first continuity announcer was Zeb Soanes. When the channel first started airing, it used the slogan "Everyone Needs A Place To Think", but the BBC stopped using this several months after the launch. However the BBC Four logo and above slogan can be found, engraved on benches along the South Bank in London, between the London Eye and Waterloo Bridge. In September 2005, the channel began showing new idents comprising a central BBC Four logo surrounded by four quadrants which show different stages of the same footage thus making for a sort of optical illusion; for example, a swimming pool where a person on an inflatableRING appears in the bottom-left corner, though ripples don't enter the remaining quarters. Although the image appears as one at the start of the ident by the end it is clearly four separate images. Category:2002 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:BBC television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels and stations established in 2002 Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom